Talk:Warp Knights
I hate to say this, but these guys would be considered renegades and hunted. The Inquisition and other Imperial Forces would probably assume they were corruptd by Chaos, which frankly I would be surprised if they weren't given the amount of time spent in the Warp, and the fact that they fight alongside Chaos forces. I am your master! At your service. Supahbadmarine (talk) 16:50, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Also as per site rules all Chapters above 1000 Marines need to be approved by an admin. I am your master! At your service. Supahbadmarine (talk) 17:08, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Okay sounds fair. just give us a few mins to re-organise the chapter. Thanks -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 17:11, February 10, 2013 (UTC) I have re-edited them to be Full traitors, though the occasional chapter does tolerate them, and the extra 200 were ship based marines. :) Nakalaka (talk) 17:16, February 10, 2013 (UTC) No problem. I am your master! At your service. Supahbadmarine (talk) 17:18, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Is there any way of adding the extra 200 as something else as it were? Nakalaka (talk) 17:24, February 10, 2013 (UTC) You simply have to message an Admin the reason they have the extra troops and get them to approve it. I am your master! At your service. Supahbadmarine (talk) 17:25, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Thankyou. :) Are you admin? haha Nakalaka (talk) 17:29, February 10, 2013 (UTC) As a matter of fact I am. :P I am your master! At your service. Supahbadmarine (talk) 18:43, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Oh splendid, is the whole gene-seed scavenging viable for my rogue chapter? Nakalaka (talk) 18:54, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Sure. Given that they are a rogue Chapter having a larger number of troops isn't unreasonable. Not to mention they probably would have to scavenge Gene-seed anyway. Long term Warp Exposure causes mutation, so the purity of their gene-seed would have corroded over time. I am your master! At your service. Supahbadmarine (talk) 19:02, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Mutations? What Mutations? *COUGH COUGH* And finally what in your opinion are the max lengths a chapter could realistically go to in using xenos equipment? ie spiritstones etc. The real issue is whether they could operate or maintain it. I doubt that the Eldar would grant Space Marines of any kind access to their equipment. They are insular, and untrusting of other species, humans in particular. That combined with this Chapter's willingness to flirt with the Unholy forces of Chaos would make the Eldar very untrusting of such a Chapter. Ork tech doesn't work in human hands most times. That is because a major part of Ork technology's function is facilitated by the Psychic energy field produced by the Orks. In the hads of other Races many ork weapons and devices become non-functional pieces of junk. Finally even if the Chapter has access to Xenos technology does not mean they know how to create more, or maintain it. I am your master! At your service. Supahbadmarine (talk) 19:30, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Fluffwise my chapter is on terms with Ulthwé and it would be more maintaining xenos tech, mainly eldar swords, my chapter master has wraithbone armour, and the occasional shard/shuriken/pulse weapon and maybe a vehicular one or two. So it's mainly from Eldar or captured. Nakalaka (talk) 19:35, February 10, 2013 (UTC) What if it's traded for information, or, darker things? Nakalaka (talk) 21:28, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Sadly Tardir is right. The Eldar do not give, or trade their tech with anyone, let alone Mon-keigh. They are fighting for the survival of their species, and they don't trust other Xenos. they really don't trust humans. The idea of arming a renegade Chapter of Space Marines would be unthinkable. after all what if they fall to Chaos? I am your master! At your service. Supahbadmarine (talk) 22:10, February 10, 2013 (UTC) I shall retcon tomorrow then, I'll keep the relations but relegate captured weapons only, thankyou both :) Nakalaka (talk) 22:36, February 10, 2013 (UTC)